pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Myoudouin Itsuki
Myoudouin Itsuki jest prezesem rady student Akademii Myoudou Gimnazjum. Ona jest wnuczką Myoudouin Gentarou , prezes Myoudou Akademii. Bo ona wygląda i ubiera się jak mężczyzna, ona jest często mylone jako jeden przez nowych uczniów, a nawet ludzi, którzy wiedzą o jej stanie sytuacji, że czasem zapominają, że jest dziewczyną. Ona cross-sukienki, bo zdecydował się zająć miejsce jej starszego brata, Satsuki , który jest zbyt chory, by działać jako spadkobiercę dojo rodzinnym. Jej serce kwiat jest piwonia, symbolizujące jej odrodzenie jako osoby i jej tła szlacheckiej. Ego Itsuki w Cure jest Sunshine Cure ( キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain ? ) , a jej hasłem jest "będę leczyć ciemności w swoim sercu z moim światłem". ( その心の闇,私の光で照らしてみせる! Sono kokoro no yami , watashi no hikari de tera shitemiseru! ? ) . Historia Po szkole, Itsuki odwiedza salę Tsubomi i Erika, chcąc listę Erika Fashion Club członków oraz ostrzeżenie o rozpadzie klubu. Kiedy dziewczyny idą dać Itsuki listę członków do klubu mody, znajdą swoje szkolenia z innymi studentami w dojo rodzinnym. Itsuki ma przerwę porozmawiać Erika i Tsubomi, i mówi im ona umożliwić klub mody pozostać. Następnie uczeń przychodzi z herbatą dla Itsuki i nazywa ją "Lady", ku zdziwieniu Tsubomi za. Erika i Itsuki następnie przystąpić do wyjaśnienia Tsubomi że z powodu pewnej sytuacji, Itsuki ma się ubierać i zachowywać się jak mężczyzna, który rozbija podkochuje Tsubomi sie w niej. Później otrzyma pluszowy króliczek od wielbiciela. Idzie się i chowa lalkę za brązowy posąg, a ona nie chce nikogo widzieć swoją kobiecą stronę. Cobraja jednak widzi ją z jej zwiędłe serce kwiat, i podchodzi do niej. On niszczy lalkę i kradnie kwiatek Itsuki serca, tworząc Desertrian z brązu posąg. Desertrian zamienia ludzi w kamień z jego oczu, ale w końcu zaczyna podziwiając żeński mundurek i Cure Marine 's ubrania, informując Cobraja, którzy myśleli, że chłopak, że ona jest kobietą, szokuje go. Kiedy Messenger Desert obraża jej płci, Desertrian Itsuki za kopie go z dala, i Blossom Cure wydaje, teraz zrozumienie jak Itsuki naprawdę sądzi o jej sytuacji. Następnie oczyszcza kwiatek Itsuki sercu i prosi ją, aby dołączyć do klubu mody potem, jako sposób czuć się bardziej kobieco. Itsuki mówi ona o tym myśleć, i odchodzi z ustalonym bunny i niektórych męskich przyjaciół jej jest z rady studenckiej. HPC07 Satje sie cure Kiedy Kumojacky strajki i kradnie Mizushima Aya Serce Kwiat 's podczas burzy, zlecenia Itsuki studenci chronić zasłonę. Ona jest obecna na oglądanie Cure dosyć bitwę przeciwko Desertrian. Po bitwie, Itsuki idzie do potpourri (który udając wypchanej zabawki) i przytula go, mówiąc, że plushie jest uroczy. Nieznany do niej, Potpourri czuje ciepło się do niego, ponieważ jej dotyku, co mu na myśl, że jest trzecia Cure. HPC22 Ona gra z potpourri mały przed Tsubomi i Erika bliska do nich, mówiąc, że to jest ich lalki. Kiedy Itsuki pyta, gdzie kupił go jednak Erika mówi, że zrobiła to, przekonujące Itsuki go oddać. Następnego dnia, Satsuki dowiaduje się o operacji, która może wyleczyć swoją chorobę, która sprawia, że wszyscy w rodzinie szczęśliwy, choć Itsuki zauważa, że coś jest nie tak z jej starszego brata. Później bierze kosz owoców do szpitala rozweselić Satsuki, ale on grzecznie odrzuca jej próby. Sfrustrowany, Itsuki spełnia dziewczyny ponownie, nie wiedząc, że zostali stalking jej przez całą drogę z powodu roszczeń potpourri, że jest Pretty Cure. Ukazują one, że słyszał o tej historii z jej matką, i wyznaje jej zmartwieniem Satsuki, co dziewczyny zapomnij poprosić ją o jej marzył o Drzewie Serca i Cure Moonlight . Dni później, woła do Potpourri Itsuki przed lądowaniem w jej ramiona, straszenia Itsuki kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to, co myślałem, że było rozmowy lalki. Potpourri objawia Itsuki, że jest trzecia Cure, który może przekształcić i walczyć, aby chronić Drzewo serc. Jednak mimo sympatii ładnego ubrania Cure, Itsuki odrzuca potpourri za ofertę, twierdząc, że wątpi, może ona chronić nikogo. Właśnie wtedy, Tsubomi i Erika przyjeżdżają z bukietem słoneczników, i ukrywa Potpourri wewnątrz koszuli Itsuki, co czyni jej wygląd w ciąży. Po otwarciu drzwi Satsuki jest, widzą, że okno jest uszkodzony, łóżko jest puste, a druga połowa sercu kwiat spada na podłogę, odsłaniając Satsuki. Widzą wózek-Desertrian spustoszenie przyczyny poza szpitalem i Itsuki świadków Tsubomi i Erika przekształcić Pretty Cure, ujawniając swojej tożsamości. Wkrótce rozumie, że Desertrian jest Satsuki, gdy zaczyna mówić o swoim strachu o operacji, ale nawet kiedy próbuje go obudzić, to tylko sprawia, że potwór uderzył ją. Potpourri chroni Itsuki, mówiąc ze łzami, że obaj chcą chronić coś, ale czują się bezużyteczne sam. Sasorina , zdając sobie sprawę, że jest trzecim Potpourri bajki, czego szuka. Ona próbuje go zabrać, ale Itsuki chroni go, twierdząc, że będzie ona stać się osobą, która chroni ludzi. To powoduje, potpourri za herb zabłysnąć, a oni sobie sprawę, że miał rację w tym Itsuki jest trzecim Cure. Wróżka przywołuje Shiny Perfumy i Itsuki przekształca się Pretty Cure. Jest zaskoczony, ale kiedy Potpourri mówi jej, aby znaleźć nazwę, widzi słońca blask i walczy krótko z Desertrian przed twierdząc, że jej nazwa jest Sunshine Cure. HPC23 Walczy wyłączyć Desertrian używając Złoty Forte Burst , a wraz z Tsubomi i Erika przejść do Drzewa Serca to zobaczyć. Nie, ona ujawnia jej marzenie o drzewa i księżyca Cure, i spotkać Mrocznego Cure osobiście po raz pierwszy. Udaje jej się bronić przed znalezieniem strategię zajmowania Mroczny Cure wystarczająco długo dla niej i potpourri odtworzenia bariery wokół drzewa, dzięki czemu znikają. Są one transportowane z powrotem do Kibougahana i po zabiegu, jest z matką i dziadkiem pozdrowić Satsuki, ulgę, że zrobił to dobrze. HPC24 Wygląd Itsuki w jej cywilnego wyglądem ma brązowe fryzjera w krótkim stylu chłopięcym z końcówki wachlując się nieco z prostą grzywką i ma brązowe oczy. W szkole nosi mundur chłopcy zamiast jednolitych dziewcząt w celu ukrycia jej prawdziwą płeć. W późniejszych odcinkach robi nosić mundur dziewcząt i pozwolił jej włosy wyrastają. Jej strój codzienny składa się z żółtej sukience z wykończeniem pomarańczowy i zdjęcia z pomarańczowym dziobem na nim, granatowe leginsy i białe buty tenisowe. Cure Sunshine włosy zmieniają kolor na żółty i długość zmienia się drastycznie i wjechał dwóch twintails związane z pomarańczowymi wstążkami i kwiatów pomarańczy przyłączone, a jej oczy również zmieniony na żółty kolor. Jej strój jest dwuczęściowy przepona-odsłaniając zestaw w kolorze białym z wykończeniem pomarańczowy. Szczyt jej strój ma podpuchnięte rękawy i duży złoty łuk na piersi z zielonym i srebrny broszka z przodu. Pomarańczowe wstążki wiąże wokół szyi i tworzy łuk z tyłu. Spódnica strój ma górną białą warstwę składającą się z kilku paneli, a pod spodem jest inna warstwa tkaniny, złoto-pomarańczowe wyglądać jak płatki. Pasek od spódnicy jest pomarańczowy, ma jasnożółte kwiaty przymocowane i tworzy kształt litery V odsłaniając pępek. Jej buty sięgać pod kolana i są przycinane w kolorze pomarańczowym z taśmy sznurowanie się w przód i tworzące łuki w plecy. Nosi pomarańczową opaska z Płatek-jak falbanką wokół każdego nadgarstka i zestaw złota / orange kolczyki kwiatowe. Osobowość Itsuki jest delikatny, cywilizowani i bardzo opiekuńczy dla jej przyjaciół. Ona jest również okazały się nieco dziewczęcy, bo znajdzie wiele zabawek jest uroczy i ma pragnienia mody, choć ukrył je na początku. Everytime widzi tych Potpourri pokazując bystrość, idzie (insanely!) dziewczęco i zapomnieć być spokojny. Skoro o tym mowa, jest zazwyczaj spokojniejszy niż Tsubomi i Erika, ale jednak nie lubi widząc jej przyjaciele cierpienia lub bólu. Jak Tsubomi, ma bardziej spokojny i opiekuńczy osobowość; Erika żywy i beztroski sposób ostro kontrastuje z obu them.Itsuki wydaje się być delikatny, przystojny, i wysportowana dziewczyna z książęcego postawa który zaatakował wiele podwładnych i wentylator. Na początku, Tsubomi opracowany tymczasowy podziw dla Itsuki aż odkrywanie jej płeć żeńska. Cure Sunshine ' "Kwiat, który kąpie się w słońcu, Cure Sunshine"' 陽の光浴びる一輪の花,キュアサンシャイン! Hi no hikari abiru Ichirin no hana, Kyua Sanshain! Cure Sunshine ( キュアサンシャイン Kyua Sanshain ? ) jest lekarstwem zyski Itsuki tożsamości, kiedy ma na celu ochronę jej starszego brata, gdy staje się on Desertrian. HPC22 Ona jest bardzo różni się od Blossom Cure i Cure Marine w tym sensie, że jej perfumy serce nazywa Shiny Perfume, ona korzysta z Shiny Tamburyn zamiast na takty Flower i jej atak nazywa się Złoty Forte Burst niż zwykle różowy , niebieski , srebrny i Wave Forte Ciemny . W obliczu zaawansowanego Desertrian, Cure Blossom , Cure Marine i Sunshine Cure można również wykonać finiszer grupy zwanej Fortissimo Shining . HPC31 Potrafi wykonać Kwiatowe zasilania fortissimo z Moonlight Cure , jak pokazano w odcinku 38. W końcowej walce Sunshine Cure Dune i Cure Marine wykonać Kwiatowe zasilania fortissimo razem. Później w serii, ona staje Heartcatch Precure Silhouette Super wraz z Blossom Cure, Cure Marine i Cure Moonlight w odcinku 38. 'Ataki' Oprócz ataków oczyszczania, Sunshine Cure mogą korzystać ofensywne i defensywne ataki na własną rękę do walki wykorzystania: Sunflower Aegis ( サンフラワーイージス Sanfurawaaiijisu ? ) - osłona w kształcie słonecznika generowane przez Sunshine Cure. Wkrótce po ataku wroga uderzył w prawo na tarczy, atak idzie w kierunku, w którym zostało ustawione. HPC24 Jednak, gdy atak jest wzmocniony przez Mrocznego Bransoletka, zaczyna trochę rozbija. Sunflower Aegis Impact ( (サンフラワーイージスインパクト Sanfurawaaiijisuinpakuto) ? ) - Sunshine Cure generuje tarczę w kształcie słonecznika Następnie wyrzuca go na wroga. Sunflower Protection( サンフラワープロテクション Sanfurawaapurotekusjon ? ) - Sunshine Cure wtórny atak tarcza, która chroni ją przed przychodzących ataków. W przeciwieństwie do Aegis słonecznika, atak nie cofają się z powrotem do przeciwnika. HPC27 Sunshine Flash ( サンシャインフラッシュ Sanshainfurasshu ? ) - Jeden z Sunshine Cure ataków, podobnie jak Cure Blossom "prysznic Blossom s i Cure Marine 's Marine strzelać. Ona rysuje okrąg światła z obu rąk, a następnie uwalnia światło na tarczy. 'Pretty Cure Impact '( プリキュアインパクト Purikyuainpakuto ? ) : Wszystkie trzy leki wykorzystywać swoją siłę wybić przeciwnika z dala. 'Sunshine Dynamite '( サンシャインーダイナマイト Sanshaindainamaito ? ) : Podobnie jak Marine Dynamite Cure Marine i kwiat Cure i Cure Marine Pretty Cure Daibakuhatsu, Dynamite Sunshine tworzy dużą eksplozję. Jak to jest tylko opisywany w śnie kaoruko jest, nie wiadomo, czy ona może używać go w rzeczywistości. HPC32 '''Gold Forte Burst '''urzywa go do oczyscczenia kwiatu serca. Galeria Myoudouin.itsuki.png E337975e19a117f85e7ff02be9a375381285946356 full.jpg Chara14c.jpg Ik.jpg Itsukicasual.jpg c05_3_main.jpg Cure Sunshine23.jpg 14700906.jpg Cure Sunshine.jpg Cure Sunshine21.jpg o0595084110638672357.jpg CureSunshine1.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters